Poop or Scoop
Description Poop or Scoop is a zoology "true or false" based puzzle game. The player must determine whether or not the host's animal facts are indeed true—with Scoop meaning true, Poop meaning false. The host of the show is just that of an arm, or all that appears is his arm. His species or race is yet unknown.The host usually welds a cane and talks similar to a carnival game host. The player is asked 4 true or false questions about animals. After asking the player for their answer, the truth is shortly revealed with a fact about the said animal, usually followed by a one-liner from the host. The host of Poop or Scoop is voiced by Danny Wells, who also played Luigi in the 'Super Mario Brothers Super Show'. Rank At the end of the game, the host gives the player his/her rank based on how many questions were answered correctly. * 1/4 correct answers: Pooper * 2/4 correct answers: Pooper Scooper * 3/4 correct answers: Super Pooper Scooper * 4/4 correct answers: Super Duper Pooper Scooper Segments Episode 2: Q1: Some fish can live outside the water (Scoop). Q2: The hippopotamus eats 200 pounds of fish in a single day (Poop). Q3: Some woodpeckers can wrap their tongues around their skulls (Scoop). Q4: When the possum sees an enemy, it will lie down and pretend to be dead (Scoop). Episode 4: Q1: Fish that live in the Arctic keep warm by swimming close together in big schools (Poop). Q2: Mountain goats have suction cups at the bottom of their feet to help them keep their balance (Poop). Q3: No animal has a more impressive range of defense weapons than the termite (Scoop). Q4: The brightly colored Japanese sea slug its coloring to attract other sea life because its naturally friendly (Poop). Episode 5: Q1: Sharks have a poorly developed sense of smell and must rely on good eyesight to catch their prey (Poop). Q2: Crocodiles can run at speeds of up to 30 mph (Poop). Q3: The mosquito is the most dangerous creature on Earth (Scoop). Q4: Millipedes really have one thousand legs (Poop). Episode 7: Q1: The Australian wallaby likes to puke up its food and then eat it all over again (Scoop). Q2: The sea cucumber likes to vomit on its enemies (Scoop). Q3: Even though they look skinny, pythons have big appetites and need to eat 3 square meals a day (Poop). Q4: The sloth kills monkeys and other small mammals with its sharp claws (Poop). Episode 12: Q1: The whip scorpion has a very nasty sting on its tail (Poop). Q2: A single duck billed platypus can take care of himself against larger predators like wild dogs and man (Scoop). Q3: Camels really do spit (Scoop). Q4: Owls can turn their heads around 360 degrees (Poop). Episode 13: Q1: A cheetah can go from zero to 40 mph in under 2 seconds (Scoop). Q2: The vampire bat isn’t a bit like Count Dracula, he’s as harmless as a mouse (Poop). Q3: The gecko is a type of lizard that can say it’s own name (Scoop). Q4: The tarantula must eat twice its own weight in food every day in order to survive (Poop). Episode 14: Q1: You can smell a skunk spray from a mile away (Scoop). Q2: Some snakes can fly (Scoop). Q3: A rat’s teeth grow 5 inches a year (Scoop). Q4: Ostriches really do bury their heads in the sand (Poop). Episode 16: Q1: The panda bear has six fingers (Scoop). Q2: Most species of bird eat only once a week (Poop). Q3: The horseshoe crab isn’t really a crab at all (Scoop). Q4: The world’s largest animal, the giant blue whale, feeds on the world’s smallest animal (Scoop). Episode 17: Q1: Though they don’t look alike, the wombat is an Australian relative of the American bat (Poop). Q2: Oysters can change from male to female (Scoop). Q3: Although the giraffe has a long neck, it’s tongue is only a few inches long (Poop). Q4: Some kinds of frogs and toads eat with their eyeballs (Scoop). Episode 18: Q1: Some ants can turn other ants into their slaves (Scoop). Q2: Some fish carry their own flashlights (Scoop). Q3: The Jesus lizard gets its name from the fact that it can heal people (Poop). Q4: Young sand tiger sharks need the protection of their mothers until they’re almost 2 years old (Poop). Episode 23: Q1: The hummingbird is the only bird that can fly backwards (Scoop). Q2: Turtles have seven rows of tiny teeth used to chew their food (Poop). Q3: Some animals, like the skink lizard, detach parts of their body in order to escape from predators (Scoop). Q4: The killer whale isn’t really a whale (Scoop). Episode 25 Q1: A cockroach can live for a week without its head (Scoop). Q2: The Portuguese man-of-war jellyfish is considered a rare delicacy in China and is eaten on special occasions (Poop). Q3: Black widow spiders take a single mate for a lifetime. (Poop). Q4: Ostriches has really big brains (Poop). Episode 27: Q1: An electric eel generates enough electricity to power a 20-story office building (Poop). Q2: Giant pandas eat more than 30 pounds of bamboo a day (Scoop). Q3: The narwhal used that long tusk to skewer other fish like a shish kebab (Poop). Q4: The porcupine can actually shoot its quills at predators and prey (Poop). Episode 29: Q1: All starfish have 5 arms like a star (Poop). Q2: The average rhea can run faster than 50 mph (Scoop). Q3: The pufferfish gets its name because it puffs air out of its mouth, making it the only fish that can swim backwards (Poop). Q4: Some cicadas live underground for almost 20 years before seeing the light of day (Scoop). Episode 30: Q1: Some rodents weigh more than 100 pounds (Scoop). Q2: The rhinoceroses horn is made of hair (Scoop). Q3: Cows have four stomached instead of one to help digest all that grass (Scoop). Q4: Wrasse can swim safely among predators because its deadly poisonous (Poop). Episode 32: Q1: All spiders catch meals by using spider webs (Poop). Q2: The California Condor is one of the most dangerous hunters in the sky (Poop). Q3: Otters build build mud and snow slides as quick escape routes from dangerous predators (Poop). Q4: Pangolin is easy pickings for predators (Poop). Episode 35: Q1: Pythons have ears (Poop). Q2: Gorillas have dense bony ridges on top of their skulls to warn off predators (Poop). Q3: The Komodo dragon is the World’s biggest lizard (Scoop). Q4: Some horseflies can actually fly at speeds of up to 90 mph (Scoop). Episode 36: Q1: Elephants really are afraid of mice (Poop). Q2: When you cut planarians in half, each half grows back into a whole one (Scoop). Q3: Male seahorses give birth to baby seahorses (Scoop). Q4: Gila monsters have sharp fangs like snakes to deliver their poisonous venom (Poop). Episode 39: Q1: When a male and female praying mantis hook up, you can expect them to live a long and happy life together (Poop). Q2: Monarch butterflies migrate all the way from Canada to Mexico and back (Scoop). Q3: Giraffes are afraid of heights (Scoop). Q4: Monkfish fish for other fish (Scoop). Additional Images Category:Games